Hangover From Hell
by Adrastia
Summary: Yaoi. Jadeite wakes up next to Nephrite with a nasty hangover. Although nothing happens. It's all implied.


*author's note* This is Yaoi. That means a male/male sexual relationship. If you found this fic under that catagory than you probably already know that, But I'm just double cheching to make sure that point has been made clear enough,  
This fic is not explicit. Everything is implied. No sexual acts actually take place here.  
As for the pairing... Don't flame me. I happen to think that Nephrite and Jadeite make a cute couple, aesthetically speaking. Sadly... In reality they'd probbly kill each other. But in my alternate universe of Adrastia-induced evil... Heheh... *evil grin*  
Well... Onto the story...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jadeite awoke with a monstrous headache. He was tangled in sheets and completely nude.  
"What the hell....?" He wondered. "Where am I?"  
The sheets stuck to him as he peeled them off.  
"Why the hell am I sticky?" Jadeite asked himself getting up. He nearly fell, dizzy and nauseous. "Oh great, I must have a hangover....," he said to himself.  
  
Suddenly he heard a familiar voice from the other side of the bed.  
"Don't be a blanket hog Jeddy....," the voice said in a sleepy tone.  
"Oh great Metallia, it couldn't be..... please let this be a nightmare!" Jadeite thought as he turned around.  
  
Nephrite was looking at him with a lazy smile, his hair mussed from what looked like alot of wrestling between the sheets. He was as naked as Jadeite was at the moment.  
"I'm gonna wake up in my own bed, safe from this nightmare any minute now!" The blonde general assured himself. "It's a dream.... has to be!"   
  
"Quite a night eh Jeddy-Chan?" Nephrite said proudly. "I never knew you could put away that much wine and sake and stay conscious enough for all that... I'm impressed!"  
"Uhh..... all that what?" Jadeite asked nervously, covering himself with a sticky sheet.  
Nephrite laughed, getting up slowly. "Too hung over to remember? Well, we went at it all night. I almost ran out of rubbers. We only stopped because you passed out."  
  
"I'll wake up any minute now.....," Jadeite assured himself yet again, backing away from an advancing Nephrite.  
"It was amazing!" Nephrite proclaimed. "I thought you had had enough in the bathtub but you were begging for more so I carried you to bed. That's when the real fun started anyway. I never knew you would be that submissive......"  
"Yep, any minute now....," Jadeite thought. He was starting to sweat now.  
  
Nephrite kept coming closer, grinning with lust. "Now that you are up.... How about we go at it again Jeddy -pie?"  
Jadeite was now cornered and his auburn haired pursuer was already snaking his arms about his waist.  
"What do you say my jade lotus of infinite love?" Nephrite said lustily, tossing Jadeite's sheet aside.  
"Any minute now....," Jadeite thought yet again. "Please let it be a nightmare! Please!"   
  
Nephrite then leaned close and kissed his blonde lover, slipping his tongue into his mouth as he pressed against him.  
Jadeite was getting very upset. He tried to push Nephrite away but couldn't.  
"Please," he pleaded. "I'm.... I'm not like that! I was drunk! It was a one time thing! I'm not into this kind of stuff!"  
"That's not what you said last night loverboy." Nephrite said. "You cried my name out so loud.... I didn't know you could scream that loud. You wouldn't let me stop. It was great."  
"I'll wake up soon..... Right?" Jadeite thought doubtfully as Nephrite let go of him. He was about to breathe a sigh of relief when the auburn haired general spoke again.  
"Just let me find that lubricant.... I hope there's some left. I was kinda soused when I tossed it aside."  
At this point Jadeite screamed.  
  
He awoke on the beach, the sun shining in his eyes.  
"Good," Jadeite said. I'm so glad that dream is over! What a nightmare!"  
Suddenly he felt a hand on his bare shoulder. Turning his head he was shocked to find that he was laying on a beach towel with a completely nude Nephrite.  
"Man I must have really tired you out. You've been asleep for nearly an hour." Nephrite said. "You know, it's amazing what you can get away with at these nude beaches eh Jeda-Chan?"  
Jadeite looked at Nephrite for a minute. Then he just passed out cold.  
  
The End. 


End file.
